Aphrodite's Choice
by kikudog6
Summary: Aphrodite makes one of the most important choices of her life. But will it result in her demise? I know the summary's cheesy, but the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction! So I'm sorry if it sucks. But feel free to leave feedback :)**

_Zoey_

"Dallas, put the guns down." Stevie Rae said calmly to the psycho red fledglings who were all pointing their weapons at me.

"And why should I, so we can all live happily together again. Or at least that's what I thought, before you started sucking face with that monster" Dallas said as he nodded his head over towards Rephaim, who was currently lying half unconscious, as a result of Dallas's crazy new electric affinity. The rest of the gang, Aphrodite, Darius, the twins, Damien and Jack were scattered randomly in the underground kitchen where Stevie Rae and the good red fledglings stays, staring with a mixture of horror, anger and disbelief at Dallas, Nicole and their crew. Stark and Heath were still desperately trying to break free from the ravenmockers who were pinning them to the ground.

"Like I said before I never meant to hurt you, but Rephaim needs me, and I need him. But you can't take your revenge out on Zoey."

"Like _I_ said before, I'm doing this on boss's orders, but I'll enjoy seeing you go through the pain that you made me go though."

Stevie Rae sighed before saying gently "You don't have to do everything Nefert says, she might of chosen the path of evil, but that doesn't mean you have to."

"Stop with the bullshit Stevie Rae, I've chosen my path and I've enjoyed every minute of it. Now get out of my way." While Dallas was talking, an invisible wave of electricity seemed to send Stevie Rae flying to the other side of the room. I sent her a concerned glace, that she returned with a nod telling me she was okay. Jeesh, since her freaky dying, then undying, then turning into a new kind of vampire ordeal, she's been like indestructible. I mean she's been shot with an arrow, almost fried in the sun and fought with darkness and yet she is still somehow alive.

"You should be worrying about your own life, instead of that worthless slut's" Dallas said interrupting my mind babbling. I wanted to counter back with a witty remark but my brain suddenly stopped working, paralyzed with fear, as I remembered that I was in mortal danger,(you would think that thats something you couldn't forget, but leave it to me to find a way how). My body had gone completely numb as I counted down the seconds that would mark the end of my life. I suddenly became uber aware of my body, as if trying to remember what likes to be alive, even after death. I felt every heartbeat, the blood pulsing through my veins, my lungs expanding and contracting.

"Say goodbye to your friend Stevie Rae." I closed my eyes tight as I heard Dallas and the other red fledgling pull the triggers, ( I guess that they thought one shot wouldn't be enough to kill me) and then I heard Stark and Stevie Rae scream. But instead of the intense pain I was expecting, I felt nothing, I briefly wondered if I was already dead, before Aphrodite's screams pulled me out of my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zoey_

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the entry to Nyx's realm, where you go after dying, I saw Aphrodite collapsed on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her. I was momentarily confused before the realization hit me. She must have somehow materialized in front of me, sacrificing herself before the bullets hit me. First I was utterly stunned then anger rushed through every part of my body as I thought more and more about what just happened. It was all sort of blur what happened before I checked on Aphrodite, who was screaming in anguish as I kicked some red fledgling ass. But next thing I know, with my voice augmented with power from the rage that had consumed me, I ordered Dallas, the other red fledglings and the raven-mockers to leave, and they scurried out with no hesitation except for Dallas who gave me one last glare and said "Don't think this is over Redbird." before reluctantly leaving.

As I rushed towards Aphrodite I knew instantly things weren't looking good, she had wounds in her arm, leg, abdomen and from the blood that was seeping from under her, she must have been shot in the back too. She was screaming with such agony that it felt like I was also hurt. Stark and Heath hurried over to me, and checked to see if I was okay, before looking at Aphrodite, "Shit!" they said simultaneously. Everyone had gathered around her, while Darius was examining her with great delicacy. Abruptly Aphrodite's scream were cut off as she started to cough violently. I heard the twins squeak as they saw the blood splatter to the ground. Her coughing attack didn't last long but it was obvious that it caused her a great deal of pain. Darius was staring at her with such intensity that I though laser beams would start shooting from his eyes. Then he said through the silence that had formed "I cannot do anything, her injuries are too severe, we need to take her to the hospital." No one said anything for a while until Stevie Rae said in a very strained voice "Alright let's get going then. Heath can you bring the hummer closer, and text us when you're in the car so Darius can start carrying Aphrodite there, since it'll probably take a while. And Rephaim you should probably go, there's no way you'll be allowed at the hospital." Heath didin't say anything but he sprinted to where the hummer was parked. Rephaim gave Stevie Rae one last longing glance before saying "As you wish, priestess."

When Heath texted that he was almost ready Darius whispered to Aphrodite that this was going to hurt a little and that he was sorry. Aphrodite who had stopped screaming but was taking in short gulps of air, obviously trying to minimize the pain that breathing cause her, showed no sign that she heard him except for a nearly imperceptible nod indicating her 'okay'. Darius picked her up with such care, that it was like he thought she was made of glass, and even the slightest movement would cause her to shatter. But despite his tenderness she still moaned in pain. With the rest of the gang following close behind we reached the hummer, where Darius gently laid her on the back seats, so she could lay down fully stretched. With Heath driving, Darius and Aphrodite in the middle row of the car, Stark and me in the last row, and the twins Jack and Damien in the trunk (and know it wasn't like the trunk for my cute little bug where they would have no room to breathe) we began the longest drive of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zoey_

Aphrodite was laying on several layers of towels that Heath had previously laid out, and her large gulps for air were reducing to small pitiful gasps. I wanted to believe that it was because she was simply steadying her breathing, but I knew it was because each breath was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to take. She looked awful; she was a ghostly white and the edges of her lips were tinted a pale blue. Darius looked grim and immensely sad. He never let go of her hand since the beginning of the car ride, and he kept whispering things to her that I couldn't hear. Heath kept looking back from the road to look at her, and occasionally asked if she was still breathing. The twins and Jack were silently crying in the back, where Damien and Stevie Rae comforted them, although it was obvious that they were just as scared and worried as the twins and Jack were. Stark had his arm around me while I leaned into his chest and went into a state of self-loathing as I kept blaming myself for this whole mess. After what seemed like hours of driving, Heath called from the front saying that he was pulling into the hospital. Darius told Aphrodite, who didn't seem ti be breathing, were it not for the light flutterings of her chest, that they had arrived.

"D-don't leave me." Aphrodite whispered almost inaudibly, using what must have been the remainder of her strength.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Darius answered. With the same tenderness he used to carry her before, he gently, but quickly took her into the hospital. As soon as the receptionist saw Aphrodite, her eyes widened, and she pressed a button, and seconds later medics came running with a gurney motioning Darius to place her on it.

"Please wait here while they take care of her." A worker at the door said, stopping Darius from hurrying after the medics. Darius gave the man one of his famous intense stares, making the worker squirm before saying "I will not leave her side." In a tone that showed he had

already made up his mind.

"I understand you are are worried but you can't go in there." The worker said more than a little uncomfortably.

"I will not leave her side" Darius repeated impatiently. The receptionist who had been watching said "It's alright Henry, let him past." And directing her attention to Darius she added "She is probably in Room 27A".

"Thank you" Darius said, already making his way through the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zoey_

We had been sitting in the waiting room for hours and still heard no word about Aphrodite. None of us could get any sleep so we just sat silently.

"Zoey Redbird." A doctor finally called at around 8a.m .

"Yes that's me, how is she?" I said standing up immediately. But instead of answering my question he told us to come with him in a more private room "How is she?" I repeated as soon as we entered.

"She is currently in critical condition." He said seriously

"W-What do you mean? What's wrong with her." I said as my stomach plummeted when I heard his answer.

"She has multiple wounds, including one in her leg that grazed a major artery, one in her arm that is lodged into one of her bones, whicandh broke it. Three in her chest, two of which punctured her right lung and caused it to collapse. But we have re inflated, and lastly one in her back that hit a major nerve and has temporarily left her paralyzed from the waist down. So if she survives-"

"When" Stevie Rae interrupted

"Excuse me" The doctor said a little confused

"It's when she survives, not if."

"Right, of course, when she survives, she will need intense physical therapy, so that she will be able to walk correctly again." Only random parts of what he said were actually got through me, and as I started to piece it together, I began to shake my head back and forth, back and forth. _This can't be happening,this isn't supposed to happen, this is all my faut, this-_

_ "_Zoey." Stevie Rae called interrupting my mindless babble.

"Huh." I answered unintelligently.

"I said are you fine with visiting her."

"Oh yeah, as long as everyone else is up for it" I looked at the rest of the gang. "What do you guys think"

"Fine with me." "Ditto twin" Erin and Shaunee said wiping away tears

"Sounds good to me" Damien said

"I'm with Damien" Jack said hiccuping on a sob

"You know I'll be there for you, babe'" Heath said

"Same goes to me" Stark said

"Alright, well then I need to warn you about what you are going to see. As I mentioned before Aphrodite is in critical condition, meaning that she is hooked up to a lot of different machines. And due to the fact that her lung collapsed she has a chest tube sticking out of her side. Also she is not able to breathe on her own yet, so she is currently hooked up to a ventilator to help her"

"Is she conscious." Damien asked

"No, not yet"

"When do you expect her to wake up" Jack asked

"Honestly, it is very rare for some with these kinds of injuries to survive, so it is unsure now when, but if I had to guess I would say a week or two." His words felt like daggers. _She won't survive and it's all my fault. _I wanted to just lay down, curl up into a ball and cry but I knew that would be useless, so instead I thanked him for letting us see her, and asked where she was.

"She was moved to the ICU to room 52A."

"Thanks, again" I said "You guys ready?" I asked wearily

"I guess." the twins said shakily

"As ready as I'll ever be." Damien said

"Great, follow me please." The doctor told us.

Even though the doctor told us what to expect, I was still not prepared to see what was waiting for me behind the doors of room 52A. First I saw Darius who briefly looked up at us, before staring back at Aphrodite with obvious concern on his face. As my gaze followed his. I involuntarily gasped in at what I saw. Aphrodite looked terrible, she was still incredibly pale, and looked so fragile beneath the sterile hospital sheets. Her right arm was in a cast, her leg had a huge bright red ugly, puckered cut probably from surgery. I knew that if Aphrodite didn't die from her injuries she'd kill herself after seing that scar. There was also a tube sticking out of the side of her rib, not to mention the one protruding from her throat. My brain was reeling, so that at first I didn't hear the noise that made my heart drop. Aphrodite's heart monitor was beeping crazy fast and then... it stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aphrodite_

Ever since Aphrodite had been shot by those damn red fledglings, she had known nothing but pain. It was as if her inside were being boiled, and like there was an elephant sitting on her chest that just wouldn't get off. After she arrived at the hospital she was no longer able to keep track of time. How long had it been since she was sht, hours, days, weeks. But finally her pain started to recede, but it wasn't in a good way. She could feel everything in her body, the tube that went through her through and side, her broken arm, even her pulse. But she couldn't feel her legs, but she dismissed the thought, because it was like her heart was trying to break out of her chest. She was dying. And just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore it stopped. She sort of closed her eyes in fear, which was weird because she was already unconscious but whatever, because when she "opened" them she was staring straight at the goddess of the night herself.

"Nyx." Aphrodite whispered in shock

"Merry meet my daughter."

"Merry meet, Nyx." Aphrodite said recomposing herself. Then she gathered up the courage and asked "So does this mean I'm dead."

"You could say that." But before Aphrodite could ask her to elaborate Nyx continued "That was a very admiral thing you did saving Zoey"

"Yeah well, I hate to admit it but her life is more important than mine."

"Don't be so quick to belittle yourself, you are just as important as Zoey. Did you forget that I chose you to be my prophetess. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your friends, they are worried about you." Aphrodite began to smile at the thought that there were people who actually cared about her, but a pain so intense quickly zapped the thought out of her, she dropped to her knees and screamed. She looked around to ask Nyx what was going on, but she had disappeared. Another jolt, and besides the ground she was laying on, Aphrodite was surrounded by a never-ending darkness. More pain shot through her body,and then even the ground disappeared and she started falling. Even more pain ripped through her chest, and then the darkness split a little to show a light at the bottom of the seemingly bottomless pit. The last wave of pain that hit sent her flying back into her body.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zoey_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, after Aphrodite's heart monitor flat-lined. I tried to move and get out of the doctor's ways but my body had gone numb. It was like I was watching an episode of _House; _the doctors got out those shocky thingys and tried to zap her heart back into working, the only thing different about it from t.v was the fear that came with each schock. It was something I would never forget Every time the medics shocked Aphrodite, her lifeless body would jerk up horribly, and then fall back with a thump. After the 4th one the doctors had given up, and got ready to tell that Aphrodite was gone.

"Please just try one more time." Darius begged them. The first doctor that came in first began to tell him that it was useless, but another doctor said "Come on, one more can't hurt." The doctor didn't look hopeful but he did as Darius asked. This time instead of the endless drone of the machine that had followed the other tries, it was replaced by a beep. Darius, and Stevie Rae let out a long breath, but I remained tense.

"Here take this." Heath said handing me a tissue, I felt my face, and was vaguely surprised to feel tears.

"Are you okat to move?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, I think so" I said shakily. I didn't remember walking but next thing I know I'm sitting in the waiting room crying into Stark's shirt. "This is all my fault." I whispered to him.

"Come on, you know it's not. Besides I'm sure she'll be okay." Stark said

"She just died Stark, how can you say she's going t be alright."

"Do you trust your goddess."

"Yes." I said automatically.

"Then you have to believe that she isn't going to let her prophetess die."

"I really hope you're right"

"Aren't I always he said." Flashing me his trademark cocky smile.

"You're such a dork." I said smiling through my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

_Zoey_

It had been eleven days since Aphrodite "died". The rest of the gang and I were downstairs getting breakfast, (except for Darius who we have been bringing food to, since he refused to leave her side, honoring his word) when the nurse that had been caring for Aphrodite came down.

"Aphrodite has been moving a lot lately, and is expected to wake up shortly. Do you want to be there when she does."

"Really! That's great, of couse we want to!" Jack said enthusiastically

"Well, I'm glad to here. ." The nurse said laughing at Jack's enthusiasm. "We have taken out her breathing tube temporarily since she will be awake it will be easier for her to breathe on her own, plus she will be able to talk to you. Now can you guys follow me please."

When we entered the room everything seemed the same except like the nurse said, Aphrodite was no longer using the tube. When I saw Darius, instead of just concern on his face there was also a hopeful expectancy in his eyes.

We pretty much stood there awkwardly, waiting. But luckily we didn't have to wait long because not 5 minutes upon are entering, Aphrodite moved a little. And then tentatively opening her eyes, she slowly moved her head and looked straight at Darius.

"Y-you stayed." Aphrodite whispered. She sounded awful, her voice was sort of gravelly from disuse, and it sounded so weak, and trembly.

"Of course I did love, I'd never leave you." It looked liked she tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"So do you remember what happened." Jack asked.

"Yeah." She said letting out a shaky breath. "I was turned into swiss cheese by those fucking red fledglings."

"Yeah, you got banged up pretty bad." Stevie Rae said, "They shot you in the leg, arm chest, and back, which left you legs temporarily paralyzed. "

Aphrodite was silent for a moment before saying, "Well that sucks."

"Man I never thought I'd say this," Erin said, "But I actually missed your voice." Shaunee said giggling with Erin at Aphrodite's tone.

"Why'd you do it?" I said before being able to catch myself ruining the mood, making the room suddenly become tense.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the one who experienced what the world would be like if you died? And I'm sure as hell not going to live in a life like that." She said sighing with exasperation.

"But that doesn't mean you can just throw your life away, your important in saving the world too."

"Well, it didn't look like anyone else was going to do something, so it had to be done."

"I am so sorry love," Darius said, "I should have done something, I should have-"

"No it's not you fault," Stark said cutting off Darius, "Zoey is my ace, I should have been strong enough to save her."

"Oh for shit's sake, it's no ones fault alright, I chose to do it and that's all there is to it, so will you guys stop your belly-aching." Aphrodite said as loud as she could; which was just above a whisper. But even that obviously put a lot of strain on her, making her grimace and become a little out of breath.

"Alright that's enough, you should get some more rest Aphrodite." The doctor said as he walked into the room. He was getting ready to put in her breathing tube again before she whispered

"Um, thanks guys for... well you know everything." I realized by everything she meant us caring. She coming from a family where her parents pretty much hated her, I knew that it meant a lot to her.

"Anytime." I answered smiling at her


	8. Chapter 8

_Aphrodite_

Aphrodite had been in the hospital for weeks and every second of it had been filled with pure agony. Even the slightest movement caused pain to sear through her. So the fact that she had to do physical therapy everyday for the past week made her want to curl up into a ball and forget about her problems forever. If it weren't for Darius and the nerd herd, she would of just given into the pain and ultimately given up all together. But luckily she was _finally_ leaving this hell hole. The doctors gave her a wheelchair but they told her that she should walk whenever possible, which would definitely cause her a shit load of pain. But she didn't care as long as she could get out of here.

"You ready to leave." Zoey said walking into the room with the rest of her friends.

"Hell yeah."

"Well then lets head out." she said laughing


	9. Chapter 9

_Zoey_

12 days had passed since we arrived to the House of Night, when Aphrodite and I were returning to the dorms from dinner. When we got to my room, I started to ask her about our upcoming test, but stopped when I saw her. She was leaning on the wall, holding her head and looked pale and more than a little clammy.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"Not really, I think-" but before she could finish her sentence she collapsed and started screaming like a crazy woman.

"Aphrodite! What's wrong, are you having a vision?"

But I didn't need an answer because when she looked up at me her eyes were a terrifying scarlet, and she sobbed "Get Darius!"

I ran out of there as if I was in the olympics. I found Darius in the cafeteria still eating with the rest of my friends.

"Darius," I gasped, out of breath from my sprint, "Aphrodite needs you" his face instantly paled.

"Where is she?" he asked

"My room." I answered but I was talking to empty air, because he had already used his inhuman speed and seemed to dematerialize from the room.

When my friends and I rushed into my room, after briefing them on what happened, we found Aphrodite on the bed, where Darius must have carried her, crying into his chest.

"There's so much blood!" she cried out.

"Aphrodite, it's me Zoey, tell me what you see in your vision." Her eyes met mine with a wild glint in them.

"Darius, where's Darius." she screamed.

"I'm right here love." He said, holding her tighter into his embrace..

"What do you see." I repeated

"Nefert, sh-she killed Darius." Aphrodite sobbed.

**So there you go, tell me what you think I'm open to criticism, but try to be nice about it :)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters**


End file.
